fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TurboMechaSonic/Mortal Kombat Forces of Darkness (or Light) vs. Other Great Powers
M.K. Forces vs. Tamaranean (Starfire's race) Who would win? Mortal Kombat has a wide variety of Gods, Shokans (four armed creatures), and other beings from other dimensions. The Tamaranean race is a race of which Starfire (of Teen Titans show and comics) originated. They (including Starfire) have these powers: *'Fighting Skills: '''Starfire displayed some great fighting skills. Even when hand cuffed, she could hold her own against a handful of Gordanians and even the Titans when first came to Earth. *'Flight': Starfire (as well as other Tamaraneans) can fly under her own power, without the aid of wings or any other external applications. In space, this flight can achieve speeds faster than light. *'Energy Projection': Starfire can project green energy from her hands. She mainly uses this attack by throwing small bursts of energy from her hands, known as "starbolts". She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams. The amount of energy she can produce at one time can extend to enourmous proportions, as seen in "The End Part 1", where she creates the largest starbolt seen in the series. After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the ability to channel her starbolt energy through her eyes, which is largely reserved as a surprise attack when her limbs are restrained. *'Energy Sphere': On rare occasions, Starfire has been shown to create a complete sphere of energy around her. Whether she can use this as a form of defense, however, is not known. *'Energy Explosion': In "Betrayal" Starfire shows the ability to create a sudden explosion of energy around her, having the capability to blow away any enemies in the perimeter of the blast. *'Self-Sustenance': Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also doesn't get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather (her collapse in ''Snowblind was most likely due to fatigue rather than the cold). *'Invulnerability': Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. In Go!, when Robin struck her with his staff, it completely shattered into pieces. *'Superhuman Strength': Starfire has great strength, the apex of which is not known, though it appears to be considerably greater than Cyborg's. In the prequel episode, "Go!", she could shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) by slamming her fists on the ground. *'Tamaranean Physiology: '''Starfire is known to have a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, presumably for storing additional food for meager times. *'Language Assimilation''': Starfire can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact. She can currently speak English, Tamaranean, and Japanese. It is unknown if Tamaraneans learn any languages at all by regular physical contact other than a kiss. Put Sheeva up against Starfire. Sheeva is a Shokan - four-armed creature. There are several other known Shokans: Shokan Category:Blog posts